Gaige's Tea Time
by Dragonprincess668
Summary: Gaige was sent on a mission in the tundra express, it was blazing hot and she was dying for something to cool her off and with her luck her friends place happened to be close by, thinking she was gonna meet up with the blonde girl and have some tea, she was wrong, so very wrong.


**Pairing: **

Krieg and Gaige

**Rating: **Mature (Explicit, Lemon, Rough sexual matters.)

**Summary: **Gaige was sent on a mission in the tundra express, it was blazing hot and she was dying for something to cool her off and with her luck her friends place happened to be close by, thinking she was gonna meet up with the blonde girl, she was wrong, so very wrong. 

* * *

The sky was a nice blue with white clouds sun was super bright shining down almost melting the snow and sizzling the dirt road, It was oddly one hot day in the desert of The Tundra Express. Gaige, the spunky little high school girl mechromancer had been sent out on a mission to bring Moxxi back pizza that some bandits took from her carrier.

Gaige, sweat dripping all over her body, down her forehead sliding down her cheeks, her hair slightly damp from the heat and sweat as she shoots up bandits and other creatures and collect the loot from their corpses and other places. Her emerald green eyes advert to the small area that is Tiny Tina's domain, Her best friend.

"Oh please, Please mother of the vault hunter's let Tina be home and have cooling fluids!" Gaige chimes in exhaustion.

Gaige reaches the place and peeks her head in searching for any sign of the blonde little psycho. "Helloooo? Tinaaaa?"

It was quiet, the only sound could be heard was the sound of the electrical stuff running and her own voice. Gaige steps in further and see the tea set and walk over seeing freshly brewed tea and pour herself a cup and put some ice in it too cool it down, drinking it hot would only kill her more, she brings the cup to her lips and takes a drink testing it, finding it too her liking she downs the tea as if it were an alchohlic downing shots, once done she gives a satisfied "Ah..." Feeling it cool her sweating body down, she hears foot steps behind her.

"T to the Ina! You've made it for tea time!" Gaige chimes happily as she uses her robot hand to pour another cup, she spins around and extend the cup looking up seeing it wasn't Tiny Tina, It was Krieg.

"Thank god it's just you I thought it was gonna be a creepy bandit getting the balls to sneak into Tiny Tina's place...Krieg you frightened me!! " She yells.

Krieg stayed silent looks at the small girl standing in front of him babbling on and on about fright, Bandits and balls...the words 'Balls' kept ringing over in his head, his balls and dick ached actually...In fact he was just in back looking at a dirty magazine with his dick whipped out and his hand all over it jacking off his meat while flipping the page to find the next nice rack or ass...He looks to the small girl taking in her petite body and grunts, he was now pissed because she interrupted him, he hadn't gotten to release his hot load all over that dirty magazine.

"You small girl, you take liquid without asking." Krieg says.

"Hahahaha Krieg you make me laugh, Tiny Tina and I are buddies so its okay for me to drink her tea. " Gaige replies.

Krieg growls at her, she could see he was pissed.

"YOU STEAL TEA!!! " Krieg yells angrily and grabs her by a pigtail.

"A...Aah...I-Im sorry, Krieg let go it hurts! " Gaige whines like a baby.

"You will be punished for stealing, You're gonna ride the poop train! " Krieg shouts

Gaige gasps "P-Punished?"

Krieg takes the cup of tea that Gaige made and pours it on her making her shriek.

"My clothes!!! I'm gonna be all sticky and attract bugs! " Gaige shouts.

"Bad girl!" Krieg yells as he spins her around and makes her lay against the table and slaps her ass with the side of his buzzaxe.

Gaige cries feeling the metal slap across her clothed behind. "Krieg that hurt!" She whines.

Krieg pushes her against the wooden table causing the tea set to fall on the ground, he removes her sleeveless jacket and pulls her red underwear down.

"H-Hey Kriegggg!!" Gaige yells and giggles softly. "It's cold from the tea and fans! "

"Such a pretty girl and smell good. " He leans down, his nose close to her Butt inhaling every scent of her, sweet sweat and the salty yet sweet scent of her juices.

"K-Krieg, is this part of my punishment?" Gaige asks her cheeks growing a soft pink.

"Yes. " Krieg replies in a deep voice as he spreads her cheeks and drags his tongue along her clit to her hole, swirling it around teasing her pussy.

"K-K-Krieg, that feels weird...It makes me tingle! " Gaige moans softly.

Krieg ignores her and sucks on her sweet pussy, Gaige grips the table as she feels his tongue invade her.

"Krieg...Krieg you're warming my body...I've already been heated by the outside and battle..." Gaige whines

Her eyes widen in shock as she felt something intrude into her asshole, she moans loudly realizing Krieg's tongue poked inside her asshole, she feels it stretch out as his tongue moves.

"Kriegggg, Stop that's icky!!!" Gaige whines.

Krieg squeezes her ass cheeks as his tongue goes deep inside her asshole making Gaige a moaning mess, he slides the handle of his buzzaxe inside her vagina hole thrusting it in and out of her wetting hole.

"G-God...It feels so weird!!" Gaige moans.

Krieg pulls away from her and leans over her kissing her ear and trailing down her neck, he whispers. "Weird bad or weird good?" He begins rubbing her clit that was swelling from the pleasure.

"It feels so so so good... " Gaige moans.

She could hear the sound of Krieg's zipper going down and soon his pants drop, she looks from the corner of her eye to see Kriegs size, it was about 13 inches.

"D-Dont put that in, It'll hurt. " Gaige whines worriedly.

"It's gonna hurt really really good, poop train!!!" He pushes his throbbing hard dick inside her asshole causing her to tear up and scream.

Krieg thrusts as Gaige grips the table being pounded into it, if Krieg pushed any harder the table would fall over with them on it, he pulls her pigtail as he switches holes pushing his large thick penis inside her vagina making the head hit her womb, after thrusting hard and deep hitting the same spot, he felt her tighten around him so he pulls out letting her fluids of cum and blood trail down he trails his fingers down her womanhood picking up the liquids on his fingers and licks and suck them clean making Gaige blushes a dark crimson red.

Krieg grabs the small mechromancer and pulls her to the small bed and lays down bringing her on top of him and position her above his dick.

"Ready, girly? " Krieg asks rubbing her skin where he held her.

"Y-Yes..." Gaige says.

He pushes her vagina down on his cock, he let's go letting her settle.

"Move little lady! " Krieg yells.

She swallows hard clearing the lump behind her throat she was intimidated by him but turned on, She slowly grinds herself on his hard erection, thrusting her body up and down, he held onto her hips helping her with a steady rhythm as he realized awhile ago that she was a virgin. She thrust herself and moans as she rest her hands on his chest, feeling his eight pack.

"W-Woah you feel so good rubbing against my insides like that, We should have done this a long time ago!!! "Gaige moans her eyes rolling back and tongue sticking out as she drools. "I'm gonna cum again, Kriegggg! "

He pushes her off and slides into her ass and immediately begins thrusting inside her gaping asshole, he gives two smacks to her her ass cheeks before gripping them and pounding into her.

"We...We..." He starts and moves his hands to cup her breasts. "We cum together!!!" He groans as he cums a huge load inside her ass.

"Together!!!!" She screams in pleasure as she squirts.

Krieg holds his position, panting as he lay on her, he rubs her breasts feeling her heart race, he slides out and lays down on the bed and pull her close to his body.

"You sleep now, Little trouble maker. " Krieg says holding her close.

Gaige moans from his grip on her as she slowly falls asleep in his arms, her body worn out from the activities she was pulled into with Krieg.

Krieg stayed awake brushing her brown locks away from her eyes, he watched her sleep like it was his job to protect her. Soon he felt his own dark chocolate brown eyes shutting down on him, exhaustion hitting him. He finally let himself go to sleep knowing some point in time Tina would be home to wake them, he knew he was gonna need the energy to deal with her since she was hyper active and she had his temper so no doubt, she'd be angry about the broken tea cup set


End file.
